


stay with me (a little longer)

by mintysoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overworking, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintysoob/pseuds/mintysoob
Summary: Everything is going well...Until everything crashes down one day.OrComeback is approaching and Soobin ends up overworking himself, luckily his hyung is there to look after him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	stay with me (a little longer)

☆__________ 8 AM __________☆

It's so hot today.

It's so hot and all Soobin wants is to go home already. 

Comeback is slowly approaching and that means more and more practice. More pressure to get everything perfect. More feelings of anxiousness to be a good leader to the other members so that they can do their best...

But despite all the negatives, everything has been going smoothly so far. The last couple of songs are almost finished, the dance choreographies are amazing and everyone is picking it up quickly.

Everything is good.

Still...

Still Soobin can't help but feel down...

He doesn't understand why. His mind feels foggy. He doesn't have much motivation to do anything. His thoughts are dark and he's slowly falling into something bad and indescribable. 

And how does he try and cope? He works of course. Feeling sad won't do anything good for him or the group. He needs to focus on their comeback. He needs to make it as perfect as possible for the fans. They deserve it. He feels like he should talk to someone about his worries, one of the members maybe... but he really doesn't want to bother or worry anyone with this. It'll pass. He's sure of it. 

So he works. And works. And works some more. To the point where he barely hangs out with the other members. But whatever. He's improving himself, right? They might even finish the album quicker because of all the extra recording sessions Soobin has put in. And dance practices are going smoothly as well, except that they don't play around during breaks like they used to. Well they do...just without Soobin. 

Soobin feels a bit relieved actually. He's getting a lot done. He's proud. He's been working so much he forgot all about his previous negative feelings. Everything is going well...

Until everything crashed down one day.

Soobin is just so exhausted. They're in the middle of dance practice, on a quick break now. The past week flew by, they've been doing so much dance lessons, vocal training, recording sessions and whenever Soobin had time off he would go to the gym to keep his mind busy some more, except for when he had meetings with Bang pd-nim.

"You look a little tired Soobin, are you sure you're alright?" Soobin remembers pd's words.

Maybe he should've just told him then. It was the perfect opportunity to let out his stresses, to share his dark thoughts and maybe get some release...but he didn’t. He is basically an adult. He can take care of himself. He is even appointed as the leader of Tomorrow X Together. He's stronger than this. He can handle it. It'll pass.

"I'm fine pd-nim. Just working hard for the comeback. " Soobin said with a tired smile.

"Oh, I understand. Just know there's a lot of support if you ever need to talk Soobin-ssi. Don't overwork yourself. " Bang pd said, a knowing smile on his face.

Soobin thanked him quietly and bowed before leaving.

He lays down on the wooden floor, sweat dripping down and a towel over his face. Did he drink water yet today? He can't remember, he's honestly just too tired to get up. He has zero energy. His legs are burning and it feels like his limbs will fall off at any moment. This week has been so busy, he barely remembers anything but working.

But that's good, right?

Before he can put more thought to it, the dance instructor calls them to get ready again and Soobin forces himself up, swaying just a little bit (he's been feeling a bit dizzy all day) and gets in position, completely missing the worried glances from his members.

The last thing he sees is the dance floor getting closer and closer and then darkness. Everything he's been working towards comes crashing down...including himself. 

☆________ 10 AM __________☆

Soobin opens his eyes slowly and sees that he's in his bed at the dorms. Confused he tries to sit upright but a sudden pain in his head stops him from moving more. His limbs feel heavy and he feels a bit out of breath.

What happened?

Oh right...

He was at dance practice...

Did he fall down?

His thoughts are interrupted by the room's door opening and Yeonjun steps inside with a glass of water. 

"Oh Soobin, you're awake!" he says a bit too loud and Soobin flinches, his head pounding a bit more. Yeonjun notices and steps closer, talking softer "How are you feeling? You gave us all a fright when you suddenly collapsed during practice. Don't ever do that again, okay?! I swear you'll give me a heart attack one day." Yeonjun scolds with his hand over his heart, a small smile lingers on his face.

"I'm fine, hyung, just a little headache I think. Where are the others?" Soobin asks, looking around.

“They’re still at practice, but you shouldn't worry about them right now. I have some painkillers here, take them, you'll feel better,” Yeonjun says, handing him a glass filled with water and a couple of pills.

“Thanks hyung,” Soobin says, taking the glass and giving the elder a tired smile.

Yeonjun watches as Soobin swallows the pills. He’s still breathing heavily and droplets of sweat cling to his forehead.

It sometimes annoys Yeonjun how little Soobin cares for himself and instead asks about others, but he does admire how much he cares. Asking about others when he's clearly not fine. Yeonjun had noticed the dark circles under his eyes earlier the week, and it's just gotten worse since. They haven't even had time to hang out at all. It really saddened him how hard the leader has been working, not giving himself or his body enough rest.

"When you collapsed and wouldn't wake up again I brought you back home. The others still have work to finish up for the comeback so they had to stay behind, even though they were ready to fight the manager on that decision. They really wanted to be here to make sure you're okay." Yeonjun says, frowning a bit.

"Oh" is all Soobin can say, his mind was still a bit too fuzzy to think straight. He made everyone worry...

"Okay Binnie, stay still, I need to check your temperature. " Yeonjun says as he moves closer. "You should also eat something. I'll heat up some food for you." 

"Mm okay " Soobin says, suddenly feeling exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Yeonjun puts the thermometer into Soobin's mouth "Oh no... looks like you have a fever Binnie. I'll call our manager and let them know you'll take tomorrow off."

"No!" Soobin says suddenly "I need to go. We have to finish preparing, I need to work. I don't even feel that bad!" He argues. 

"No Soobin." Yeonjun says in a demanding yet calm tone, shutting Soobin up immediately. He didn't want to anger his hyung. Despite what people would think, he's actually the scariest member when he’s angry.

"You are staying home. I am not taking no for an answer." Yeonjun continues "You've been working way too much, overworking even, your body needs to rest. You need to rest." 

"Fine, I'll stay." Soobin gives in, a pout on his lips. Maybe he can try reasoning again tomorrow morning after a good night's rest.

"Okay. Good." Yeonjun was expecting more of a fight from the younger and is relieved the leader agreed to stay home. He really did need the rest, whether he realized it or not.  
"I'll go heat up some food now." He says, smiling at Soobin.

Soobin watches Yeonjun leave and his eyes grow heavy again. His arms give out beneath him and suddenly his whole body is aching.

His eyes close and he immediately falls asleep without even realizing. 

☆__________ 4 PM __________☆

Yeonjun came back to the room with heated up leftovers but Soobin was already fast asleep so he decided to let the leader rest for a while, he seriously needed it.

What Yeonjun didn't expect though was Soobin sleeping 6 hours straight. He went to check up on him again and found Soobin was sweating and breathing hard. His whole body was hot. He needed to cool him down immediately. He went and fetched a cooling pad as well as a glass of water. He pressed the pad against Soobin's forehead and tried to wake him up, frantically searching for the medicines they bought when Kai caught a cold, few months ago.

Soobin could hear someone calling his name.

"-nie"

"Binnie"

"Soobin"

"Soobin, wake up for me baby"

Baby? What's going on? Soobin feels someone shaking him. His body feels hot, no cold, no, he doesn't know. Then he feels coolness on his forehead and opens his eyes slowly to Yeonjun staring at him, a concerned expression on his face. He is pressing something cool against his forehead. It feels refreshing. He feels himself calming down immediately.

"Hey sleepyhead" Yeonjun says when he sees Soobin opening his eyes slightly, obviously still out of it. 

"Do you see now why you shouldn't overwork your body? You get sick and feel terrible. You really should take better care of yourself. Why were you doing this to yourself?" Yeonjun says exasperated.

"I-i just wanted to be great. I wanted to make the best possible album for our fans. They deserve it." says Soobin, words slightly slurred from sleepiness.

"But that's not all, is it Soobin?"

Soobin was shocked by Yeonjun's words. Did he know? "W-what do you mean hyung?" Soobin says, his throat still a bit sore.

"I don't understand you Soobin,” Yeonjun says with a sad smile on his face.

"I-i" Soobin feels his eyes tear up. He always got more emotionally vulnerable when he was sick. He didn't want to cry, but it was hard. Soobin tried to control himself, tried to not let his emotions get the best of him, tried, tried, and tried.

Suddenly he felt lightheaded. There wasn't enough air in here.

He was hyperventilating. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay binnie. Calm down, I'm right here, hyung is here for you. Take deep breaths for me okay. Count with me."

"I-i'm sorry" 

"Why are you apologizing? Come on now, deep breaths."

Soobin finally feels himself calming down. He doesn't know what just came over him. This whole week just threw him completely off.

He takes another breath.

"I-i just. I've been feeling so sad lately. And working made me forget about it. So I worked some more. And it made me feel proud to get so much done that I completely forgot about everything else. I'm so sorry hyung." Tears fell down his face.

"Oh binnie, why didn't you just come talk to me?" Yeonjun instinctively wraps his arms around Soobin, causing the boy to cry harder.

"I didn't want to bother you with my useless feelings. I thought it'd just go away with some time, that's how it's always been. I didn't want to distract anyone from comeback either. I didn't realize how bad it got is all." Soobin finally says.

"Promise you'll talk to hyung next time? You know I'm always here for you. Being the leader is stressful but I am here for you always. Always. Never hesitate to talk to me." Yeonjun hugs Soobin impossibly closer "We all saw how you've been working too much, eating too little, getting distant. We want you to know that we are here. You don't need to put everything on your shoulders just you're the leader. You're still a human. We are here for you."

Soobin cries hard into Yeonjun's shoulder. He really loves his members so much. He really felt like he didn't deserve them.

After a while, when Soobin calmed down completely, Yeonjun left to go get him some food, he really had to get something in before sleeping again.

...

Soobin feels...guilty. 

He ended up worrying them anyways. Even though he thought he had it under control. Hidden. They still noticed. They care so much for him... He's been a terrible leader and even worse friend. 

He missed his ice cream dates with Yeonjun after late night dance practices. (Well he liked to call it dates.) It was probably just "hanging out with a friend" to Yeonjun. The thing was... Soobin might have a teeny tiny slight little crush on his hyung. He knew it was one sided. Although Yeonjun frequently flirted on camera, Soobin knew it was just fan service. 

It's sad but true. But he was fine with it. Yeonjun deserved someone much better than him. Soobin knew he was not good enough in the least. He was a shy, awkward and an obviously dumb boy. He was at least smart enough to not have any false hope.

But he still admires Yeonjun. He is so caring. He knows how to take care of people. He works extremely hard towards his goals. He is so kind to everyone around him. You can't help but like him and his positive aura. And above all else, he is so full of love and passion, towards singing, dancing, his members, his fans and of course Soobin. He's just such a perfect person. Soobin could never even compare. He's so shy but Yeonjun has always been by his side to cheer him on. So Soobin just couldn't help but fall in love.

Yeonjun steps back into the room, holding a bowl of soup with both his hands. "My mom always made me home cooked chicken soup when I got sick, so I figured I should make some for you as well my bunny"

Soobin blushes at the nickname and hopes Yeonjun will just think it's from him being sick. He does not want to be teased right now. His heart can not take it and with him feeling so emotional, he doesn't want anything to accidentally spill out his mouth about how good Yeonjun looks right now or how much he'd like to kiss that smile of his.

Soobin shakes his head, trying to control his train of thoughts.

Yeonjun is just a naturally flirty person. It's just part of his personality. It doesn't mean anything, Soobin reminds himself.

Soobin sits upright, trying to ignore the pain in his arms as he pushes himself up and rests his back against the headboard of the bed. Yeonjun settles on the side of the bed, facing Soobin.

Yeonjun takes the spoon, scooping up a bit of soup and blowing on it, then he moves forward, towards Soobin. Wait. Is he trying to feed Soobin? "I can feed myself hyung."

"No no no bunny. You've been working way too much, now is the time to get taken care of by hyung, okay? I won't take no for an answer. Now say 'ahhh' " Soobin rolls his eyes. He could never say no to his hyung anyways .  
"Ahh", he says giggling a little as his hyung shoves a spoonful of soup into his mouth. 

After Soobin finishes the soup, Yeonjun gives him some more medicine and he falls asleep shortly after. Yeonjun picks up the empty bowl and takes a last look at Soobin before returning to the kitchen. Yeonjun really hoped Soobin would be better by now, he still has a fever but at least he ate something before sleeping this time.

He called the company earlier and told them Soobin was sick and practically begged them to stay home with him tomorrow, but they said there was still too much work to do and Yeonjun unfortunately had to go in tomorrow. 

He sighs, closing the bedroom door softly and goes to wash the bowl in the sink. As he's putting the bowl on the rack to dry he hears the front door open and before he knows it the other three members burst into the kitchen, practically tripping over each other. Yeonjun would laugh at them if his mind wasn't still a mess worrying over their leader.

"How's Soobin-hyung??" Heuningkai asks "Is he okay?" Interrupts Beomgyu. "If you two can stop bombarding hyung with questions, perhaps he can answer us" says Taehyun calmly, even with the worry apparent on his face. 

"Calm down you three. Soobinnie's fine. He just overworked himself and ended up getting a little sick. He'll be okay." Yeonjun says and they all practically deflated with relief.

"He's been working so hard the past week, but I really thought he was pacing himself. " says Kai sadly "I think something has been bothering him, he's been so distant with us…"

"I wish he would talk to us. We're family aren't we?!" Taehyun says suddenly 

"Calm down Tae. You know how he is. He's the leader, he just wants to show us his brave and best side." says Yeonjun "He's shy when it comes to expressing his feelings. You know he didn't mean it like he doesn't know we're here. He had good intentions."

"Yeah I know. I'm just angry it got this far. I knew he was working too much. I should've stopped him." says Taehyun, obviously frustrated with himself. 

"Come on Taehyunnie, you know how stubborn he is. He'd sweet talk his way to keep working anyway, especially with that pretty smile and dimples of his." Yeonjun says, a faint smile on his lips as he pictures Soobin's beautiful smile.

"Your crush is showing hyung." says Beomgyu playfully.

Yeonjun blushes. He wishes the members would stop teasing him over his crush on their leader. They all knew, and he knew they knew but he was still too stubborn to confess.

"Just confess already hyung! You've been pining over him since he joined the company, isn't it about time you two got together?"

"N-no way! He would never accept my confession! And even if I did confess, everything would get awkward after he rejects me, which I know he will, and then the group's dynamics would be ruined and we'd be so awkward around each other and we'd never hang out again because he'd just hate me too much. Oh my god what if the whole group fails because of me, I can't let that happen, I would not be able to live on knowing I ruined your careers over my dumb crush an-"

"Yeonjun-hyung please stop." Taehyun says and kai bursts out laughing "Oh please, why would you even think all that would happen hahahaha. Soobin-hyung is so whipped for you and you don't even notice." Kai says between laughs.

"Stop saying that!" Yeonjun whined "You know he doesn't feel that way! Stop giving me false hope!"

"But it's true! You're just too afraid to believe us!" Beomgyu says and rolls his eyes, he really wished his hyung would man up already and confess to Soobin. The two of them have the biggest crushes on eachother and they don't even notice! All the more reason why they should be together he guesses. 

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any more!" Yeonjun pouted as Heuningkai kept laughing and Beomgyu was grinning at him with a sly smile. Yeonjun huffed "There's hot soup on the stove and bread in the pantry! I'm going to check up on Soobin." he says and starts walking down the hallway.

As Yeonjun opens the bedroom door he immediately hears Soobin shuffling around in bed and his heavy breathing, this wasn't good. He walked closer and saw how Soobin was shivering, sweat still dripping down his face. Seems like it got worse.

"Hey bunny" Yeonjun says softly, slightly shaking Soobin awake "I need you to sit upright for me." 

Soobin lets himself be pulled upright, he has no energy. He felt so terrible, his whole body felt hot and heavy, and his throat felt clogged up. Honestly he felt like dying. His muscles ached as he got pulled up and propped against the headboard. He makes some noises in protest, too out of it to form coherent words, but Yeonjun manhandles him nonetheless.

"Hyung" he says with his eyes still closed, and face red. It was painful to swallow "hurts" he makes a sound of protest and Yeonjun's heart breaks, he really did not like seeing their leader, his Soobinnie in so much pain.

"I know bunny, I'm sorry, you can lay back down. Just stay still for me while I wipe off your face, okay? I'll even give you a kiss" Soobin giggles at that, almost sure he imagined it. His mind was probably playing tricks on him in his sickened state, giving him false hope. Yeonjun was always so nice and so endearing with nicknames and sweet talks.

"Hyunggg" he whines. "Almost done Binnie, just need to change you out of that sweaty shirt of yours" Yeonjun loves Soobin's pout.

Soobin's mind is all over the place and before he knows it he's talking.

"I would love a kiss from you hyung" 

Yeonjun's actions halt. Wait what? Yeonjun was about to say something, joke around and continue flirting maybe, his bunny was always so cute when he was flustered and blushing from Yeonjun's words. But before he could say anything though Soobin drops the bomb.

"I like you hyung." Soobin slurred.

Yeonjun stops breathing.

"Like really really like you." Soobin continues in his half-awake sickened state "You were so cool the day I first met you. I've always looked up to you. You're so hardworking and passionate. But also. You're so sweet. You're so kind to everyone, you have a heart made of gold. I love the way you act silly around us, how you cheer up the members when they're feeling down, how you care for us so meticulously. And I love your smile, and your laugh makes my day 100 times better especially if I'm the one making you laugh." 

Soobin was rambling by now, but he honestly didn't care. This is the bravest he's ever been and a time like this may never come again, so he continues, he hopes to not regret this too much later on, and maybe, hopefully, there's a small part in Yeonjun that will turn him down nicely, and that he won't hate him too much after this.

"I love your lips and your eyes and everything about you. I love our ice cream dates after practice and the way you always let me have the first bite of our super sized ice cream carton, even though I know you're dying to eat some as soon as it's opened. You drive me crazy when you flirt with me, I swear my stomach will burst from all the butterflies one day, "

Yeonjun couldn't believe what he was hearing. His cheeks were bright red by now and he didn't know what to do. What to say. He was in shock honestly. He never thought Soobin felt this way about him. "Soobi-"

"Don't worry I know it's just fan service. It's just so so nice." Soobin's eyes fall shut "It feels so great to have your attention in those small moments. Those few seconds." his words slow down "I don't know if you even realized how my heart speeds up when you put your arm around me or when you send me air kisses." 

Suddenly it's quiet. Yeonjun looks at Soobin again. He doesn't remember looking away. It looks like Soobin passed out again. Talking so much must have taken all his remaining energy.

What just happened?

Did Soobin really just confess?

Wait.

Soobin likes him?

Before his mind could wander more on that, he hears a loud noise coming from the kitchen and sighs as he thinks of the mess the others just made. 

It was fine. He could talk to Soobin more when he woke up again.

☆__________ 9 AM __________☆

"Again! Yeonjun please focus!" Their dance instructor yells for the nth time this morning.

"Sorry sir!" Yeonjun says and they return to their starting positions. He was trying his best to focus on their dance lesson but for some reason his mind couldn't stop replaying the events of last night. Soobin's confession. Everything he said. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Soobin was still asleep when the other boys left to go to the company, Yeonjun had luckily successfully negotiated that they could all have the day off after one dance lesson in the morning. They all needed it after all, plus Yeonjun wasn't sure if he could go the whole day without worrying about Soobin.

"Okay stop!" The instructor suddenly yells. He sighs. "We're done for today! It's clear we won't be making any progress." he says while looking directly at Yeonjun. Yeonjun cowers his head. "Get some rest, we'll continue again tomorrow."

Yeonjun slides down to the floor, exhausted from their 2 hour dance lesson and he pulls his hair in frustration. He has to figure out what to do next. What to say to Soobin.

"-ung"

"Hyung!" Beomgyu hits Yeonjun on his head, successfully getting his attention and ignores Yeonjun's annoyed face "Come on already, we can go back to the dorm now!"

"And you can see your lovely bunny again " Kai giggles and Yeonjun blushes "Yah! How do you know that nickname!"

"My secret!" Kai says and runs away before Yeonjun can playfully hit him.

"You guys can go ahead, I need to stop by the convenience store for some more medicine." Yeonjun says.

"Okay hyung, get me some sweet while you're there!" Beomgyu yells and runs out the door before Yeonjun can object.

Yeonjun shakes his head and smiles, it's not like he would say no anyway. He picks up his bag and makes his way to the store, a convenient 10 minutes away from both the company and their dorm.

...did Soobin really mean it? Probably not. He's just sick and probably said something he didn't mean...right?

Soobin is so pure and good hearted, he could never hurt anyone. He has the brightest smile and cutest dimples. He's the best leader they all could've asked for. He deserves someone much greater than Yeonjun. He deserves the world honestly. And Yeonjun wants to give it to them, he wants to be that great person to Soobin, but he is scared. He is scared that Soobin would find out just how not perfect Yeonjun is. 

So Yeonjun concluded that Soobin indeed didn't mean it. It's not possible. If Soobin never brought it up again Yeonjun would be fine with it. It might hurt but he knew it would be for the best.

Yeonjun got all the necessary medicine, some sweets for Beomgyu and the others, and of course... a big carton of ice cream...Soobin's favorite...

~Meanwhile at the dorm~

Soobin wakes up groggily and looks at the time, 9 AM, he feels so much better, like a new person. He didn't realize how good a bit of rest would do him. He really shouldn't have overworked his body like that.

His muscles still hurt a bit so he opted to just stay in his warm bed for a few more hours. It was a rare opportunity for them since their schedules are always so packed, so he was definitely going to savour today.

And then he remembers.

Oh no.

Yesterday. 

He confessed to Yeonjun. 

He confessed?!??!?

Did he really confess??? Or did he dream the whole thing up? No no, it felt way too real, even though he fell asleep in the middle of it. 

Yeonjun must hate him now. He didn't know how he was going to face him. Was it too early to retire? He'd like to lock himself up somewhere and never face anyone again honestly. He felt so embarrassed. 

...is there any chance that Yeonjun would accept his feelings?

He hears the front door open as well as some voices. His members. He's surprised they're home so early. Did they just get back from practice? ...Is Yeonjun with them? His heart begins beating faster as the footsteps approach his room. What was he going to do?

The door opens and Beomgyu, Heuningkai and Taehyun enter cautiously. They all instantly smile when they see Soobin sitting up in bed, looking way better. Before Soobin knows it, the three of them throw themselves on top of him "Soobin-hyung!" he can't help but laugh loudly at his silly members. They really were still kids at heart. He really did love them so much.

"Guys, I really do love you and all, but, I can't breathe " Soobin says, voice muffled by Beomgyu's shoulder. He giggles and the members very reluctantly untangle themselves from Soobin. "Why are you home so early? And where's Yeonjun-hyung?"

"Yeonjun-hyung convinced our manager to give us the day off after dance practice this morning." "Woo-hoo!" Kai cheered. Taehyun smiled and continued "He went to the convenience store first to buy some food and medicine, he said we could go ahead to the dorms first."

As Taehyun was talking Soobin couldn't help but think... is Yeonjun avoiding him?

"Hey hyung" starts Beomgyu with a sly smile, that's not a good sign "What did you say to Yeonjun-hyung? He seemed very distracted during practice today"

"N-nothing" Soobin stutters.

"Come on hyung, I know something happened! I saw your disappointed look when you saw hyung wasn't with us! So spill already!"

Soobin blushes. Was he that obvious? Did he really have to tell them? He was seriously going to die from embarrassment any moment now.

"I-it's just that I-" 

"You what??" Kai interrupts and looks at Soobin with big eyes, obviously very interested in what made their "bighit legendary trainee" have an off day.

"I-i..." Soobin looks down, cheeks burning red "maybe I confessed" he mumbles softly, even though he's sure they all heard.

"YOU WHAT" Beomgyu yells "Oh my god, finally! Finally! I'm so proud! I was honestly getting tired from the amount of pining from both of you! So? What did he say? He obviously accepted, right?"

"...I fell asleep before I could hear an answer." Soobin says as he covers his face with his hands "I made such a fool of myself you guys! What if he hates me now? What if I ruined the group? Should I quit the company? Maybe I can go open a bakery somewhere far away-"

"Hyung stop!" Taehyun interrupts Soobin's rambling "At least wait for an answer from Yeonjun-hyung first. I still don't understand why you both don't realize how head over heels you are for each other though." he huffs.

They all simultaneously turn towards the door as they hear the front door open.

"I'm back!" They hear Yeonjun yell from the kitchen "You better not be bothering Soobinnie, he still needs to rest!" he says as he walks to their room and opens the door. "Now leave him alone, you can go start making lunch, there's ingredients in the kitchen."

"Yeah sure hyung, we know you just want some alone time with Soobinnie-hyung" Beomgyu giggles at Yeonjun's blush and the members get up and leave the room, but not without giving Soobin a wink and thumbs up when Yeonjun wasn't looking. 

"Hey Binnie..." Yeonjun says awkwardly as he takes Soobin's temperature again. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good actually, your mom's soup really did the trick hyung." Yeonjun smiles at that and Soobin feels a bit relieved. 

They talk for a while after that, about the comeback, and their songs, even about Kai's plushies littered around the dorm.

They were avoiding the topic.

And it was eating Soobin from the inside. His anxiety just built up every minute they avoided it.

He couldn't take it.

"Hyung" Yeonjun goes silent, obviously knowing where this was going "About yesterday..." Soobin continues, losing confidence with each word.

"Don't worry Binnie!" Yeonjun interrupts, maybe a bit too loudly "I know you didn't mean it, you were very sick and were probably just talking nonsense. We don't have to talk about, okay? I'll forget it ever happened if you want me to."

Soobin was shocked. "What?" he says in disbelief "hyung" he says, a hint of hurt in his voice "I was being serious." He was tired of beating around the bush. He wanted Yeonjun to know his feelings. "I really do like you hyung, in a romantic way. I understand if you hate me now. But I just needed you to know."

The room is silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly Yeonjun gets up and leaves.

Huh?

Soobin feels his eyes tear up. He was prepared for a rejection, but it still hurt. A lot. He feels so hurt and confused. Why did he just leave? Did he hate him that much now? He really should not have confessed. And he should have never brought it up again.

Tears drip down his cheek and suddenly the bedroom door opens again.

"Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin says, quickly wiping his tears and hoping his hyung doesn't see him, heart broken and crying alone in his room.

"Oh no bunny, why are you crying? I'm sorry I left, I just had to go get something." He pulls out the ice cream behind his back… Soobin's favourite.

Soobin is shocked, he can't believe his hyung. He laughs but cries harder. "You're so stupid hyung, you can't just leave like that." He hits Yeonjun lightly and Yeonjun catches his arm, taking Soobin's hand into his own. Soobin's heartbeat speeds up instantly and he feels his cheeks get hot.

"Bunny" Soobin doesn't know what to expect. He's still prepared for rejection, but for some reason he can't help but have some hope. "Soobin open your eyes" when did he close his eyes? He didn't even realize.

He opens his eyes and sees Yeonjun right in front of him. Soobin blushes even harder, his cheeks are on fire and his heart is pounding hard.

"y-yes hyung?" 

Yeonjun inches closer and Soobin stops breathing "I...really like you as well my bunny." 

Soobin feels Yeonjun's soft lips on his own. He loves the way they fit perfectly together, l like two halves of a heart. Loves how it makes butterflies explode inside his chest.

Soobin breaks the kiss suddenly, looking up at his hyung with a slight frown on his face.

"You shouldn't kiss me hyung, now you'll get sick as well. "Soobin pouts, but he can't keep the grin off his face. He's giddy with love and the after-taste of their kiss still lingers on his lips. He looks up at the elder, gently caressing his cheek with his fingertips. Yeonjun stares back at him with those beautiful eyes of his and Soobin falls in love all over again. 

"I love your eyes hyung," he whispers softly, "They're filled with the brightest stars."

Yeonjun's eyes are glistening with unshed tears as he leans closer to steal another kiss, but freezes when a sudden flash echoes through the room.  
There’s a ghastly silence as Yeonjun takes in the appearance of the three (uninvited) members peeking inside. 

"Beomgyu I told you to turn the flash off," whispered Taehyun as he tried to cover the cell phone with his hands, failing badly.

"Oops" Beomgyu laughs nervously, "Guess we'll just leave now, don't worry about us... RUN!"

Before Yeonjun can even comprehend what happened, the trio have already bolted out of the doors. "These brats, wait till I catch them," he says and runs after them.

Soobin just sits there laughing at their antics. He is so happy to have these amazing people in his life. To have Yeonjun in his life. He didn't know what the future had in stare for them, nor did he care. He just wanted to be with Yeonjun forever. He wanted to count the stars in his eyes and feel his soft lips on his own, while eating their favourite ice-cream. 

He's in love with Yeonjun, and the best part is that Yeonjun loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first au and English is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> yeonbin are my babies >.<
> 
> Any comments and feedback is greatly appreciated! Shout out to my girlfriends for helping me edit as well! I love you♡ I look forward to releasing more fics in the future.
> 
> My twitter is @lovelybinni if you ever wanted to chat!♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au and English is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> yeonbin are my babies >.<
> 
> Any comments and feedback is greatly appreciated! Shout out to my girlfriends for helping me edit as well! I love you♡ I look forward to releasing more fics in the future.
> 
> My twitter is @lovelybinni is you ever want to chat!


End file.
